


On Everything I have

by juminswhore



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:54:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22185940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juminswhore/pseuds/juminswhore
Summary: Zen fluff! Post Good-Ending
Relationships: Zen | Ryu Hyun/Main Character, Zen/MC - Relationship, zen x mc
Comments: 6
Kudos: 87





	On Everything I have

“I can’t take you seriously when you look at me like that,” Zen said, letting out a laugh and rolling onto his back, his arm draping over his eyes. He couldn’t help but smile. The pair attempted to sleep in the same bed for the first time, but when they both laid on their sides, watching each other carefully, the adorable faces the young woman would make made Zen feel tickled with butterflies. He knew he wouldn’t be able to handle it but she was adamant on sharing the bed with him, insisting he couldn’t sleep on the couch forever. 

“I’m sorry,” she said, laughter spilling out. “I-I’ll be more serious, come back.” She tugged his shirt sleeve playfully, making him roll back towards her. Zen propped his head on the fold of his arm as he gazed across the bed at the girl. She was loosely dressed in one of his own shirts, her hair fanning across the pillow. They were slowly but surely moving her permanently into his place. He was more than persistent that she stay with him as he was still anxious from the apartment situation. 

_ “Stay with me. I promise I’ll take care of you. I’ll protect you. All you have to do is stay here. We can figure everything out, I promise. I love you so much. Meeting you has been the best thing that has ever happened to me.” Zen held the girl tight against his chest. He didn’t want to let her go. “I wish I could take the bad memories away from you. “ It’d been three days and she was still having nightmares. It broke his heart into pieces.  _

The girl’s cheeks reddened and she quickly covered her face with her hands. “I can’t do it.” The sounds of her laughter filled the air, making Zen’s heart race. He rested a hand atop of her own and gently forced them away from her face. Her eyes opened and widened, meeting his own. He shifted closer to her and ran his fingers down the side of her face. 

She was the prettiest thing Zen had laid eyes on. Out of all of the girls he’d ever met, she was the one who captured his heart effortlessly. He felt almost overwhelmed. He’d always daydreamed about how he’d romance his special lady and what kind of dates he’d take her out on. Now that he had the opportunity, he didn’t know where to start. She was an absolute doll in his eyes. He wanted to treat her like a princess.

“Your hair is a mess,” he said, tapping her nose. “Want me to brush it for you?” Zen smiled as he sat up to fetch the hairbrush. When he returned, she was sitting upright. “Come here, sit in front of me.” Zen sat crossed legged on the bed, patting the space in front of him. She plopped herself down and instantly, he began with her hair. His touch was soft and gentle. He couldn’t stop smiling. Soon, he had dropped the brush and simply ran his fingers through her hair. Then, her shoulders and back. 

Zen wanted to give. He wanted to do everything he could to make her feel safe with him. She was his heart. The precious being she was meant everything to him. Every night Zen would peek into the bedroom while she slept to check on her. Occasionally, he would place a gentle kiss on her forehead, tempting himself even further. She drove him crazy: she was soft and warm, her kisses her hot and sweet, her every touch wild, and oh, how her voice sent goosebumps across his arms. He wanted to scoop her up into his arms and never let her go. 

“Where would I be without you?” Zen asked, wrapping his arms around her waist, resting his head on her shoulder. The scent of her body wash and lotion filled the air sweetly. She let out a playful huff and brought her hand up to touch the side of his face.

“Probably just fine.” At that, he squeezed her tightly and pulled her even closer to his chest. 

“I would be anything but fine. I love you so much.” Zen began planting soft kisses at the base of her neck, traveling upwards. She shied away, the kisses tickling her. He traced up her neck with his lips, barely touching her. The softness of her skin and the sound of her quiet, steady breathing made him feel hot. “You’re so sweet,” he whispered when he reached her jaw. 

Zen felt suddenly very aware of himself. He unknowingly went tense, his heart beating heavily against his chest. It would be so easy to pull her into his lap. 

He almost felt touch-starved, hungry for kisses. And she was right there. 

“Zen?” she called quietly, noticing his sudden stillness. She touched his hands, tracing the curves of his every finger. She turned to look back at him making him lift up from the crook of her neck. “Are you okay?”

His eyes were wide and shining. She could see his long eyelashes fanning out. He was the prettiest boy she’d ever seen.

Zen smiled and threw himself back, taking her with him. He buried his face in the crook of her neck. Laughter filled the air. He was so grateful to have her in his arms. As long as she stayed by his side, she was safe. 

“I’m the happiest I’ve been in a long time,” he said.

His thoughts were cut off when she wrapped her arms around him. He lifted his head and before he knew it, they were kissing. Zen instantly shifted their bodies so he hovered over her, his hands in her hair and hers in his. He could feel his heart begin to race even faster and heat coursed through his body. She matched his intensity instantly, fulfilling his desires. He couldn’t resist her anymore and allowed himself to get lost in the taste of her lips, the softness of her touch, and the overwhelming desire to hold her. His arms slid around her waist and gently laid her down into the bed. 

Zen wasn’t afraid to admit he was in love with her. He fell for her. And hard. She quickly became his greatest weakness. She melted his heart with every word, gesture, and touch. 

_ Her touch. _

Zen felt as if he was living a dream. He got lost in her kisses effortlessly. He’d never kissed anyone like this before; it was like fire between them. He felt out of his body yet so aware at the same time. She entwined her fingers around his neck and pulled him closer. He rested his upper body against hers, and heard her hum in delight at their closeness. 

He couldn’t help but kiss her harder, thankful to have her with him. The very thought of almost having lost her gave Zen chills. If he hadn’t arrived to the apartment when he did who knows what would’ve happened?

He allowed himself to let go of those worries in her kiss. He’d never felt more grateful. She was safe and sound in the comfort of his bed, trapped in his embrace. He unknowingly leaned closer into her, his hips brushing hers. He threw his legs over hers and let himself align his body with her own. He could feel her every desperate breath. It made him only kiss her harder, causing little whines to escape from her lips. She ran one hand up and down his body, the other tangled in his hair. 

When Zen felt her legs bend around his hips he broke off their kiss, gasping for breath. She opened her eyes, lids heavy with love. Her cheeks were reddened and her lips were kiss swollen. He felt achingly hot. 

“My baby,” he whispered. He looked away from her; eye contact made him feel even hotter. “I don’t want to do anything you’re not ready for.”

“I’m ready for anything with you,” she whispered. Her gentle voice caught Zen off guard. He cleared his throat and bent his head, looking down at her figure below him. 

As much as he wanted to love on her at the moment, he was afraid of hurting her. “I. . ,” he began. He took a deep breath and swallowed thickly. Instead of continuing, Zen rolled over and pulled her into his chest. She instantly curled up into his side, her head against his chest. She could feel the heavy, quick-paced rhythm of his heartbeat.

“I love you,” he said. “I love you more than anything.” Zen took one last deep breath and closed his eyes. “I want to marry you,” he whispered. “I wish my parents would talk to me or respond to at least one of my attempts at contacting them. Then we could. . .” he let his voice trail off quietly. 

She hugged him tighter, scooting closer to his side. “It’s okay, I’ll wait.”

Zen gave her a soft kiss before resting his forehead against hers. “You’re an angel from above. I promise, when everything is figure out with my family, that we’ll get married. And we’ll be happy. I promise.”

_ I promise on everything I have. _

  
  
  



End file.
